My Art is Fleeting, My Life is Yours
by Chiherah-Nari
Summary: Deidara's best friend sets him up on a blind date, which only results in aggrivation, anoyance and....a crush? DeiTobi AU WARNING: YAOI boy on boy no likey no ready... - -
1. Chapter 1

Deidara looked up at the clock on the wall… 'Two minutes to go, un…' he thought. He started getting really impatient, which normally wasn't his thing, but his best friend, Konan, who he had been great art friends for practically their entire lives, said that she had a surprise for him after school.

He looked back up the clock, and began the one-minute countdown. He shoved all his papers and notebooks into his black messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to bolt out the door at the sound of the bell.

RIIIING~!

Deidara jumped out of his seat and raced towards the doorway along with the other students. When he got outside, he was greeted by one of his other friends, Sasori.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, eh? Schools done for the day…don't be so rushed…" Sasori looked at the blond kid with relaxed eyes.

"Heh…I think your starting to rub off on me, 'Sori!" Deidara smiled at the boy that had been another great artistic friend for five years running.

"How so, brat?" the redhead glared at him. Sasori called Deidara a "brat" only because the first day they met, the blonde had already ticked off Sasori's last nerve within five minuets, and he had called him a brat for the rest of the day. Somehow, the name stuck, yet Deidara didn't mind.

"Because I have to go see Konan-chan, fast, un…and your making me wait, un! I'm getting impatient!" Deidara danced around his buddy, his long hair fluttering around while his ponytail swayed from side to side. He semi pushed back his long bangs that completely covered his left eye and looked hopefully as Sasori, awaiting the redhead's approval to leave.

Sasori sighed, "Fine, brat…get outta here." Sasori may have been one year the blonde's senior, but he was a good foot shorter than the Sophomore, therefore he had to look up whenever he talked to Deidara. Honestly, it killed his neck to talk to the guy at such a close range. Thankfully, Dei was the type of person who preferred communicating at a distance.

Deidara let out the breath he had been holding in, "Thank you, Danna! And don't worry, un! I'll catch up with you later!" And with that, he ran off to find Konan, leaving Sasori twitching at his pet name "Danna". Even though he knew it meant "Master", Sasori never liked the idea of having a nickname that people could relate to something rather intimate. That blonde had much to learn.

***

"Konan-chan!" Deidara cried as he rushed up to the blue-haired girl. "You said you had a surprise for me, un?"

Konan smiled evilly as the blond approached. "Oh, DO I!" She slapped Deidara on the back.

"Ow, un! That hurt!" Deidara tried to rub the spot she hit, but his arm couldn't reach it. He gave up and went back to staring at her. "Well, un? What is it?"

Konan laughed out loud. "You get to come with me and Pein on a 'double date' tonight!"

"What!?" Deidara screeched. "You're setting me up? Seriously? Who the hell is it, un?"

"One of Pein's friends."

"And that would be…?"

"It's a surprise!" Konan winked at him and started to walk off, waving over her shoulder. "Dinner starts at six! I'll pick you up at five thirty! Wear something formal! It's a _nice_ restaurant…"

Deidara stared after his friend. What the hell was that girl getting him into? He shook his head. _I don't think I want to find out,_ he thought, _but I guess I'm going to have to, un… And with that, he walked back home, anticipating what would happed later that night._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Deidara nervously adjusted his tie. He glanced at the ticking clock; it was five fifteen. The artist was nervous; he couldn't believe he had accepted Konan's "surprise". He had never really had much experience in dating, or in love for that matter.

He had gone on a few dates last year, as a freshman, but it never worked out with any of the girls. And as for Deidara's "experience" it only consisted of a few embarrassing make-out sessions with Sasori-danna at parties, where at least one of them had been drunk.

What made this whole blind date thing worse was that Konan was setting it up. She had only been dating Pein for five months, but she had managed to go from the innocent girl next door to a total bad ass rebel. Deidara never really liked Pein, he was always depressing, he really had no idea how Konan could a guy like him.

Deidara heard the door ring, they were here. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He thought he looked good in his classical white-collar shirt, a black suit and black Chinos, bringing the look together with a tie that was the same color as his eyes.

When Deidara answered the door were he found Konan at the door practically giddy with excitement.

"Dei! Hurry! We still have to pick up your date!" Konan said. it worried Deidara that he saw a sort of malicious twinkle in her eyes. _What are they planning? _He thought anxiously.

His hand mouths licked the outside of his hands "Fine un, I'm ready."

They walked to Pein's car: it was a convertible black corvette, and then there was Pein sitting in the driver seat of his car. He was wearing a black suit with a black colored shirt and a crimson bow tie. Deidara hated the way he wore his dark shades and had Heavy metal blasting at many decibels higher than it should be, he knew Pein was just trying to look cool but the worst was that it was working.

He got into the tiny backseat of Pein's car, while Konan got into the front and they zoomed off into the sunset.

Deidara stared blankly outside the Convertibles' window looking blankly at the passing scenery. He tried to imagine what his date would be like. Would she be skinny, Fat, Pretty, Ugly, blond like him, brunette, or have another obscene color of hair? Dei knew he had to expect everything and anything.

About fifteen minutes after leaving his house, The Car pulled up to a house- no, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion. Tall gates stood between the car and the Gargantuan house. Pein got out of the car and motioned for Dei and Konan to follow him.

Pein entered a code into a security system, and the Gates Slowly opened and the trio entered the property.

They Walked onto a Victorian style porch and rang the doorbell. A tall boy dressed fully in black and wearing a scary orange mask with only one eye hole opened the dooor. "PEEEIN!!!!!" "YAAAY you're here" the boy exclaimed as he glomped Pein.

"Hey Tobi, how are you?" Pein asked, smirking

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD" the boy named Tobi jumped up and down.

"this is Deidara, you already know my girlfriend Konan." the redhead continued "Deidara, this is Tobi, he is your date for tonight."

deidara blinked, what? Did Pein just say... he is my date? Wait WHAT!!! "You're kidding un?" the artist said not believing his ears.

"You heard me." Pein smirked, "Tobi is your date."

Konan stifled a laugh "we saw how much you enjoyed yourself with Sasori at those parties so we thought..."

Dei turned bright red "You thought I was GAY???" he was so furious!

"Well it never DID work out between you and any of the girls you dated." Konan stated blatantly.

"Aren't we right?" Pein looked menacingly at Deidara.

Dei, didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt this guy, Tobi's feelings, and Pein looked like he was going to kill Deidara if he didn't to what the red head wanted. Pein scared Deidara so he decided just to get this over with.

"Fine, lets go." deidara mumbled and the four of them got into the black convertible and road off.

Again, Deidara sat in the back with Tobi. The two were sittings a little too close in his opinion.

The restaurant Konan and Pein had made a reservation at was a fancy Italian restaurant. They sat down and read the menu. When it was time to order, deidara got shrimp Linguine, while all his comrades got lobster.

The ambiance at the table got a little awkward after everyone had placed their orders.

"so..." Dei tried to think of a conversion starter. "um, do you go to our school?" he asked Tobi.

"YESSS!!!!" Tobi yelled so loudly that everyone else in the room stopped eating and looked at the boy. "Tobi is a senior!"

"oh really?" deidara replied. That doesn't change the fact that he acts like a five year old Dei thought.

After a while, Deidara found nothing else to to say, and

Konan and her boyfriend were no help. They Just kept talking to each other about the parties they were going to this week. When Deidara felt he was about to go crazy he excused hiself and ran to the bathroom.

Once he was in the safety of a stall, the artist let out a sigh of relief. He knew he couldn't stay in the cubicle forever but maybe just long enough for the food to come. He got put his iphone and punched in Sasori's number. He needed to talk to his sempai, he was the only one who could calm him down.

"hello?" a cranky voice called form the other end of the phone.

"Danna" deidara creid, "I am so happy to talk to you un!"

"Deidara?" Sasori sounded half asleep. "what do you want?"

"just wanted to talk," Deidara said, trying to muffle the flushing sound that came from the stall right next to his.

"its 10 o'clock at night... and I have two AP tests tomorrow," Sasori pointed out. "can't we just talk at school?" Sasori had always been the best student in his grade level.

"well,..." Deidara said " I just wanted to ask you... were are you going to go for this fall's overnight field trips in November un?"

and with that the two boys started discussing the field trip and some how moved on to other subjects, they didn't see the time go by. Deidara never ran out of things to say to Sasori, whether about art, or just life in general, that was part of the reason why he liked him so much. As a friend of course Deidara didn't think he was homosexual... or was he?

Deidara left the restroom, feeling much better than he had that whole evening. When he got back to the table he saw that here were plates on the table, and that they were empty.

"Who takes FORTY minutes to take a shit?" Konan asked.

" You guys already ate, un?" deidara asked nervously.

"Yes we already ate," Konan glared at him.

"Calm down Konan, its okay," Pein said, but the look on his face was scarier than Konan's. "He will just have to walk home with Tobi." "Tobi wanted to walk you home in the first place."

"Do I don't!"Deidara protested but he knew arguing was futile.

Pein grabbed Deidara's collar "you will walk home with him." he hissed.

Dei was being bullied into doing whatever Pein wanted! Deidara really absolutely hated Pein, and hate was a strong word. But he knew his strength could not rival the "organization" leader; Pein's, at all. So the Gangbanger's wishes were Deidara's command.

After Deidara hurriedly ate his plate, and Tobi paid the table's check, they set out. Deidara's house was forty minutes away from the restaurant so he knew it would take a while to get there.

"are you ready to go Deidara sempai?" Tobi inquired

"yeah sure" Dei replied as they head out. "why did you call me your sempai Tobi?"

he giggled, "Because your my sempai silly" and the senior started skipping.

Dei sighed, this was going to be a long walk home. Fuck Konan for leaving me alone with this guy. I bet the reason she and pein wanted me to walk homme with this guy is so they could do some creepy S&M stuff .

The two walked home in an awkward silence, though it was more awkward for Dei, Tobi didn't seemed bothered at all. The air was cool, and the streets of the town were dimly lit. Deidara hated being out at this hour, you never knew what might happen.

When the two boys finally turned onto Deidara's street he turned to Tobi and said "well my house is right over there" pointing to a small blue house. " you don't have to accompany me any further."

"no..." Tobi said, in a much deeper voice than the one he had used all night. He tore off the mask he had worn all night "I Haven't had my goodnight kiss yet"

Deidara gasped, this guy... was hot. His spiked raven black hair had started to flop and gave him a cute look. He had a perfect nose, flawless lightly sunkissed skin and strainght white teeth. Tobi also had strange red eyes that looked ambitious and hypnotizing.

Before deidara could say anything, he felt two strong arms wrap around him and pull him towards Tobi. Deidara tried to pull away but couldn't this guy was just as strong as he was handsome. Tobi shoved his tongue down Dei's throat and started French kissing him.

Fuck, I need to get out of here! Deidara thought as he tried to push the older boy away. This made Tobi and he started to kiss deidara harder. Dei didn't want to admit the truth, he was enjoying the kiss. Finally he gave up, and wrapped his arm around

Tobi's waist and kissed him back.

Review and favorite please! :3

chapter by Nari

Neither Chiherah or I own any of the characters. They belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

Story © ChiherahNari


	3. Chapter 3

-Autor's note-

GAHHH! So sorry this took me forever to do! I promise I'll be more productive! Hope you all enjoy! 8D  
~Chiehrah~

Deidara rolled over on his bed, which…wasn't the smartest thing to do. His eyes shot open as the upper half of his body collided with the floor.

"OOF!" He lay on the floor, un-moving. The blonde groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He turned his back towards the window so he didn't have to shield his eyes from the blinding sun that was piercing through his bedroom's cheap mini blinds.

_Wait…SUN? IN THE MORNING?_ It was NEVER sunny in the morning when he woke up for school.

Deidara frantically shot up and grabbed at his iPhone, which was lying on his night stand. He stared at the time: 10:30.

"Crap! I'm late!" He exclaimed as he ran to his closet and grabbed a clean school uniform. He checked his phone again: five missed calls and three new voicemails. All from Sasori. 'Shit,' he thought. 'I'm screwed!'

He hastily put on his clothes, brushed his teeth and ran into the kitchen to grab a "breakfast to-go". He stopped when he noticed a small note on the fridge:

"Son; My brother invited me to a family vacation. Couldn't pass up. If you need anything ask your aunt, she won't come. See you in a week or two. ~Dad"

_Oh, sure, just count me out of the family_. Deidara thought to himself. But he didn't really care. He had been on his own his entire life, so what was new? His father was never home: he was either out with his uncle or just out drinking-staying out all night long, usually coming home the next day in the afternoon. It almost seemed routine. And his mother left them when he was just a baby: she couldn't stand his dad's bad habits. He snatched up the note, crinkled it up, and tossed it in the garbage.

Grabbing a few granola bars, he picked up his bad and ran out the door, bolting down the streets to get to school. Unfortunately for him, school was not just a hop and a skip away. It usually takes him fifteen to twenty minutes to get there. And that's _not_ including the time it takes to wait for streetlights to change.

'Why the hell did I sleep in in the first place, un?' He questioned himself. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah…"

That damn Tobi. He had kissed him last night. And that wasn't the only problem. The honest fact was: he LIKED it.

Deidara mumbled to himself as he bolted down the streets. He cursed the previous night for being so enjoyable. He was going to have to thank Konan for that one. However, his mind screamed at him that it should have never happened. He didn't _feel _gay, let alone bisexual, but no more than twelve hours ago, his feelings were apparently proven wrong.

He ran to one of the many stoplights on his path to school. Here, he stopped to catch his breath. It seemed like he had been running for hours; and he still had a few more blocks to go! He walked slowly over to a nearby bus stop and sat down on the bench. Maybe I should skip school today, Deidara thought. He hadn't done that in a while, maybe he could use a break.

"Yeah, un…A break would be nice…" He lay back on the bench and stared up at the bright blue sky. "Today's a nice day, too, un…"

Just then, the blonde's cell phone rang. Deidara grumbled as he pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket, looking at the caller ID. It was Sasori.

He picked it up. "Hello, un?"

"Where the hell are you!" an impatient voice sounded from the other end of the conversation.

"Uhm…I don't know…" Dei looked up at the street signs, but the trees were blocking the way. "Sorry, Danna, I was running a bit late, un…I'm almost there, though!"

"A BIT late? Brat, the lunch hour is nearly OVER, we only have three classes left. I wouldn't call that a BIT late…"

"Sorry, un. I slept in…"

"And why the hell didn't you answer your phone! You were making us worry!"

"It…it was on silent, un…"

"Why?"

Deidara was about to speak when he noticed a jet black Mercedes pull up to the bus stop. The owner of the vehicle looked directly towards the blond; his face shielded by a recognizable orange mask. "Need a ride, Senpai?" the bouncy kid asked.

"Tobi…" Deidara whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Sasori asked, still on the phone.

Deidara blinked a couple time. "N-nothing, un. Listen I'll get there, I promise. And I'll explain everything to you when I do, but I gotta go, un"

"W-wait! Deidar-"

Deidara didn't waste any time. He swiftly hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He then turned to Tobi. "What are you doing here, Tobi, un?"

The raven-haired man chuckled lightly. "Tobi is a senior after all! I went out for lunch today! Then I saw senpai sitting all by himself at the bus stop and figured he'd might need a ride to school!" Tobi grinned behind his mask for a moment, then slowly tilted his head to the side. "But, Senpai, I think the real question is…what are YOU doing here? You're not a senior, are you?"

"No, I'm not, un." Deidara crossed his arms. "I just woke up late."

Tobi unlocked the passenger door. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride back to school! I'm sure Konan's wondering where you are."

Deidara stared at the car door for a moment. He debated to himself if he should take up Tobi's offer. He did need to get to school, and fast, to explain to Sasori. But he was reluctant because of who it was. He didn't want to take any chances of being put in a position he couldn't easily escape from.

"Oh, come on, Senpai! I wont bite!" Tobi gestured for Deidara to get in the vehicle.

The blonde finally gave in and took him up oh his offer. He grabbed his backpack and got inside the sports car. "STRAIGHT to school, un." Deidara looked out the window, trying to avoid the other's gaze. How the hell was he going to explain THIS to Sasori?

Tobi smirked underneath his mask and put the car in gear. "But of course…" he said as he pulled away from the curve.


End file.
